ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy
'Candy '''is a sheep-like fairy, one of two main mascots in ''Smile Pretty Cure!. Appearance Candy has pink fur (albeit very toned down pink, to the point where she looks white to the naked eye), with two curly yellow pigtail-like ears held with pink bows. Her eyes are dark blue, with yellow markings in the shape of wings near her eyes. She has pink and yellow heart-shaped markings on her forehead as well. Her arms and legs are stubby, and she has a frilled pink collar around her neck. Her tail is yellow and curly, like her ears. Personality Personality wise, Candy is very girly and is very fond of fashionable stuff. She also likes to dress herself up and style her ears in different fashions. She can be also a bit strict about Miyuki and the girl's status as Pretty Cures. She can be a crybaby, a bit childish and can get easily scared when saddened. Candy also acts like a little sister when Pop is around. She doesn't know the human world very well so Miyuki explains the customs. When she has trouble or worries, like not being any help for the Pretty Cures, she asks for advice from Reika. Powers/Abilities Cure Candy During Episode 8, Miyuki and Candy accidentally switched bodies due to Majorina's rings. Because of this, Candy (in Miyuki's body) could not transform into Cure Happy because she was not the actual Cure. However, Miyuki (in Candy's body) was able to transform, not into Cure Happy, but into a parody named Cure Candy (or Glitter Candy in Glitter Force). Cure Candy's outfit looks exactly like Happy's, and they share a similar transformation sequence. However, Cure Candy has her own introductory phrase and alter ego name. Also, Cure Candy carries the Smile Pact on her back, much like a backpack, instead of having it attached at her right hip. Like Happy, Cure Candy is able to perform purification attack Happy Shower, though she uses her ears to draw the heart instead of her hands. Tiara Mode In Episode 12, Candy was shown to be essential in allowing the Cures to achieve Tiara Mode. Due to her strong wish to become the Cures' power, she managed to produce the 5 Miracle Jewel Decors needed for the power-up. Royal Rainbow Burst In Episode 32, Candy helps Princess Cures to perform their third group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst by activating the Royal Clock. Royale Candy Royale Candy is Candy's true form as the new ruler of Märchenland, who makes her appearance during the final episodes. In this form, she can be considered an honorary sixth Cure, as she helps out the other Cures during the final battle against Pierrot and takes part in the final group attack, Miracle Rainbow Burst. Gallery Candy.movprof.png Candy looks in the mirror for her bunny rabbit earstyle.jpg|Candy in her bunny rabbit earstyle looking at the mirror Candy with a sausage and a ruby ring.jpg|Candy wearing a ruby ring Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Mascots Category:Pretty Cure Category:Transformed characters Category:White characters Category:Fairimals Category:Fashion lovers